The space
by IAmSuchAGleek
Summary: ONESHOT. When Blaine met Kurt, in the elevator.


Blaine really didn't want to go to school today. There was nothing more he wanted - Except maybe to go to his old school. All he wanted to do was wake up and discover that it was all a dream. That he was still at Dalton Academy and that the whole McKinley transfer was nothing other than a result of his extremely developed imagination. Unfortunately, much to Blaine's dismay, it wasn't.

"Make sure you take your lunch money!"

"Mom, I'm 17. I'm not 10."

"Blaine, you will always be my little baby boy. It's only your second day at McKinley and I just want to make sure you'll be okay."

"Schools are schools Mom. There are lockers, lessons, oh, and people. I'll think I'll manage.

"I know you can manage, Blaine. I just want you to be happy, okay? Now go before you're late for school."

When Blaine left his new apartment and stepped into the hallway he pressed the elevator button and waited patiently for its doors to open. A few seconds later, it opened and inside was a boy. He had Chestnut brown hair, bright blue eyes and a bright smile. What he had on were a pair of black skinny jeans, a black button up, and a blue tie which mad his eyes pop even more than they already did. Blaine would never dream of forgetting those eyes. This boy looked familiar very familiar.

"Oh, hey! You're new here, right? I'm Kurt Hummel. I live up in 4-C." Kurt held his hand out to Blaine's and gave it a light squeeze before he pulled away. The moment the elevator doors opened, Kurt noticed Blaine. He noticed how soft Blaine's hands were. How unique his eyes were. They were shiny, bright and full of expression. Simply put, they were beautiful. Blaine was beautiful. He had dark, black curls that framed his face in the most adorable of ways and he had a cute bow tie around his neck.

And then something in Blaine's brain clicked and he remembered where he knew this beautiful boy from. Yesterday he passed by the choir room and there Kurt was, playing the piano and singing a beautiful rendition of Unlike Me by Kate Havnevik. Blaine thought he was good. He thought he was really good.

"Hey. I'm Blaine Anderson, 2-B."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Blaine Anderson, 2-B." Kurt smiled at him. "So do you go to McKinley now?"

"Yeah actually, it's my second day today."

"Well then, Good luck to you Blaine."

"Thank you." And then he gave a brief smile to Kurt.

As the elevator went downwards they stood on opposite sides of it. There was an awkward silence that had somehow managed to lead them to observe the way a red light would go over the number if they were passing the that floor. Then all of a sudden, a strong cracking noise erupted and they felt a falling sensation before the elevator just stopped and the lights turned off.

"Please tell me we didn't just get stuck in the elevator?"

Kurt giggled, "I think we just got stuck in an elevator." Blaine was freaking out and as much as Kurt's laughter was refreshing, it was not exactly what he would expect in this particular moment.

"This is not good at all. Why are you laughing? I can't see any way that this situation would be funny."

"Okay look, when you live in a building like this for 17 years you get used to things like that. Don't worry. The worst case scenario is that we'll be in here for a couple of hours." Blaine checked his phone only to discover there was no signal, but neither did Kurt's.

Blaine went from a little-stressed, to extremely paranoid and jumpy. Kurt noticed Blaine's facial features change and the he knew something wasn't right. That previous glisten in Blaine's eyes had disappeared and was replaced when fear.

"Oh, this is bad, this is really bad. This is so bad." Blaine started pacing around the tiny space they had with his hands pulling at his curls before he continued, "I'm claustrophobic. Did you know that? No of course you didn't know that, but I am and I really don't like this... What if we get stuck here forever and then we have to eat each other in order to survive? That's exactly what's going to happen! I saw it in a documentary, but I really don't want cannibalism to be my only option for survival Kurt."

"Okay, first of all, stop moving around like that. You're making me dizzy. Second, I understand that you're scared, but I promise you, it will be okay. You sound crazy. Just sit down."

"I find it very hard to believe that we'll be okay. You see, that documentary was very real because well, it's a documentary and I-"

"Blaine, Look at me. I promise you we'll be okay. And if you'd like, we can talk until this stupid elevator works again. Okay? We can talk about anything that'll take your mind off things. Tell me – tell me why you moved here." Kurt smiled at Blaine and the shine in his eyes started coming back slowly, but it was coming back. Kurt sat on the floor and a few seconds later Blaine followed and sat cross-legged directly in front of him.

"Well, my dad got a job transfer and its closer to this neighbourhood, so we moved here, and that's also why I'm also at McKinley now. It's nothing like my old school though."

"Where did you go to school before?"

"I went to Dalton Academy. I even was in a glee club, just like you... You're talented, but like, really talented. I saw you yesterday when you were playing a song on the piano and singing. Wow, okay I know I sound like a stalker now but I'm just new and I was passing by and I-"

"Oh, thank you. I find my talent being highly under-appreciated sometimes."

"Not by me." Kurt just smiled at Blaine.

"I heard about you guys. The Warblers, right? I guess it was hard for you to just leave everything in Westerville and come here."

"It really was. And I don't really have anyone here. I know it's just my second day, but I already hate it."

"Well, you have a friend in me." Blaine just gave a small smile.

He was still down on the floor, right in front of Kurt. The elevator was old, but not exactly in a beautiful antique kind of way. Sitting here with Kurt and that dazzling smile of his– he made the room brighten up and look like the prettiest space in the world. Blaine felt like he was drowning in Kurt's eyes. They were a bright blue and filled with playfulness. All he could think about was those beautiful eyes, and that amazing guy sitting with him on the floor trying to help him feel better about their current situation.

"So, Blaine from 2-B, do you have a girlfriend? I bet she's gorgeous."

"Girlfriend? Nope. I'm gay. No boyfriend either."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, do you have a problem with that? Because I did boxing and karate and I could kick your ass if I needed to."

"No, no, calm down... I was just surprised. That's all. I'm... I'm gay too. I haven't really met another gay guy in a really long time... Actually, I don't think I ever did. Nope, I haven't."

"Oh. In that case, it's nice to meet you. I'm Blaine and I'm proud to be your first gay buddy."

"I'm Kurt and I'm proud to have you as my first gay buddy." Kurt smiled at Blaine and Blaine smiled right back at him. Blaine wanted to get closer to Kurt, he needed to at this very moment.

"Can I sit next to you?" Blaine could not believe he just said that. He was usually very shy- Especially in front of new people. He assumed Kurt wasn't "new" for him anymore. He felt they had known each other for years now, but he was still sort of embarrassed at his forwardness.

"Sure you can. Come, join my part of the floor, it's like a palace here."

"Okay more like a musky hotel everywhere, but whatever."

"Oh please, It's all about imagination. If you believe you're where you want to be- You'll be there. If you dream about something, you could make it happen. So what's your dream? Where do you want to be?"

"I'm not sure. Some place nice that smells better than this elevator." Blaine chuckled.

"So dream that you're at some place nice and that all the things you need and love are right there."

"This is really nice and I actually feel better, but, you see, it doesn't make my claustrophobia go away."

"Oh come on! Be positive. It really can't be that bad. I'm here and I'm your buddy, remember? Just think about it, we're skipping school right now in a very original and not thought of way..."

"Well I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right."

"It's so nice to have such a modest friend." Blaine shot him a wink.

"I know, I know." Kurt chuckled. "Anyway, tell me something."

"Like what?"

"Something about yourself. Your life, hopes and dreams, your favorite TV shows, just tell me something. It will make the time go by."

"Well, like I said, I'm Blaine. I'm 17, I love singing and playing guitar, I listen to Katy Perry religiously, and I get nervous easily. Oh, and my mom still thinks I'm 12. Now it's your turn. Tell me something."

"I'm Kurt. I love music, musicals, fashion and trashy reality shows. My mom died when I was younger, so my dad is everything to me, and I guess he sees me as a 12 year old too sometimes."

"I'm so sorry about your mom, Kurt... I didn't mean to-"

"I know, it's fine, really. Don't feel bad about it, okay?"

"Okay."

They talked for what felt like hours. Kurt told Blaine about his childhood, about music, about glee club, about all the bullies he had needed to deal with for only being and embracing who he was completely. Blaine was amazed by Kurt's personality and how strong and unique he was. Without giving a second thought to the action, Blaine scooted closer to Kurt. From the closer distance he could hear Kurt's breaths and he could see the little wrinkles in his eyes whenever Kurt laughed at something he recalled or something Blaine had said. Blaine then told Kurt everything about himself too. About his family, his successful brother, his love for music and how much he didn't expect to transfer to William McKinley High School.

"You're special." Kurt tilted his head slightly to look into Blaine's deep, shiny eyes. "You're really, really special." Blaine said as he leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder and held his hand. Kurt felt his heart beating faster than he had ever felt it before. He had gotten so used to be alone, that he gave up on those feelings that he would have wanted with a boy that was special to him.

"I'm really glad I got stuck in the elevator with you, 2-B."

"I'm really glad I got stuck here with you too, 4-C."

Kurt planted a gentle hand on Blaine's cheek and with it moved closer towards him. Blaine took a deep, strong breath whilst closed his eyes and let his lips reach Kurt's effortlessly. Blaine felt his stomach spin around just like he was a little kid in a rollercoaster for the first time. He put a hand on Kurt's neck and felt his strong, fast heartbeat. They kissed passionately as if any kisses they dreamed of could never compare to this one. And it was true, this kiss what better than what either of them had expected. It was perfect. They continued kissing even more and the moved closer to each other. When Kurt made a move to take Blaine's shirt off, the elevator lights came back on and they started moving downwards. They stood up quickly and stood in the same positions they had when they were merely strangers.

The elevator door opened and an old lady was waiting there with a smile on her face.

"Hi Kurt, let me guess, this elevator was giving you a bit of trouble again?"

"Actually Cynthia, I think that this time the elevator knew exactly what it was doing." Kurt smiled and looked at a blushing, flustered Blaine with his eyes scanning the tiles. Cynthia went into the waiting elevator and before long the door closed. Kurt and Blaine just stood next to each other, smiling.

"Thank you, Kurt."

"Don't thank me, thank the magical elevator." Kurt laughed. He then clasped Blaine's hand in his own before continuing, "And don't think that's it. We are still skipping school and I'm gonna buy you coffee. What do you think?

Blaine beamed at Kurt. "I think that sounds perfect, but only If I get to buy you coffee as well."

"Deal."

THE END.

Thanks to Otshepeng_Gleek for being the beta for this. Here's to waking up to go through my writing and interacting with me with coherency at 4am. Huzzah to you. And well, thanks to me also. IAmSuchAGleek.


End file.
